Roses and Wine
by RaverMonki
Summary: Pure smut made only for the readers and authors entertainment. This story is set in a alternate universe where Esmeralda was never born. (PLEASE REVIEW)
1. Chapter 1

Katie sat cuddled up in her and her husband's bed, her sea foam night gown peeking out from under a warm velvet red blanket made from the finest alpaca wool. She groaned softly and grabbed the unused red pillow beside her, and clinged to it tightly. "Are you almost done getting ready for bed?" she said, nuzzling the pillow.

Her husband, Claude Frollo, let out a soft sigh and walked out of the bathroom that was connected to their room, with only a white cotton towel around his waist. His short silver hair was combed back neatly behind his ears. Katie blushed as she saw his surprisingly toned body dripping with cold water and sweat.

"S-shouldn't you be in your robe?" she said, trying to hide her pink cheeks.

"Oh darling, you are so cute!" he said, smirking and walking slowly to the bed. He sat softly down on the bed and blew out the candles on the nightstand that were illuminating the room. "Do you know what today is?" he asked softly, as he took off the towel covering his lower regions.

"W-what?" Katie hid her eyes even though she could barely see.

"Valentine's Day. You remember what you promised?" Claude rubbed her side under her gown. He could feel her skin quiver under his touch.

"Y-yes." Katie remembered quite well; it had been exactly a week since they had gotten married, and Claude had been pushing her to let him take her virginity, as he now could bed her "on the Lord's terms". To get him off her back, she told him she would let him on Valentine's Day, which was their anniversary for being married for a week. "I don't k-know if I'm r-read-"

Katie's stuttering was interrupted by a pair of lips smashing into hers. Claude stroked her cheek with his hand to sooth her. Claude broke the kiss and leaned into her ear to whisper, "Do not be afraid my darling, for when I am finished, you will beg me for more."

Katie felt like she was going to melt. She had never heard such words from any other man especially from Claude, who was almost always grumpy and serious. She moaned, fueling the lust in Claude's heart. He began to gently bite and kiss at her neck, rubbing his hands on her petite breasts. She groaned, running her fingers through his wet hair. She could feel his lips widen into a smile, and he grabbed her nipples with his long nimble fingers, pulling and flicking them.

"Ahh!" she yelled in a mix of both pain and pleasure. She could feel his length lift up, and brushed the side of her leg, causing Claude to grunt. Claude looked down to see Katie's panties were soaked. He chuckled and kissed her forehead before plummeting down and beginning to devour her pink cavern below.

"Oh fuck!" she yelled, as she began rubbing her nipples. Claude grabbed her hands and held them to the bed gently.

"No, I will be the only sort of pleasure you get tonight," he said as he bent down and licked her navel as he began to finger her vagina. She gripped the sheets and began to thrust her waist onto his fingers.

"More!" she mumbled.

"Soon dear, just be patient," Claude replied. He bit her clit, making her scream his name. "Claude, please take me!"

He smiled and looked at her anus. He licked the entrance before forcing three fingers in her. He thrusted in and out until her soaking vagina dripped its juices onto them. He took out his fingers and examined them before sucking on them. Katie moaned and grabbed his length, and stuck it in her mouth, making Claude moan as he rubbed his stomach in pleasure. "Oh..." he groaned, before tilting his head back and letting out a small sigh. Katie stuck his penis as far as it could go into her mouth, Claude wrapping her tongue around the head.

"Mmm, are you sure you have never done this before? You are quite good at it!" Claude said, running his fingers through her brown hair. Katie stopped and took one testicle in her mouth, sucking on it before replacing it with the other one. Claude gasped and arched his back.

"K-Katie!" he cooed, before taking himself out of her. "It's time," he moaned, beads of sweat running down his face. He stuck his erect penis inside of her anus, making Katie scream.

"Fuck me, baby!" she yelled, sticking her rump up in the air. Claude smiled and slammed over and over into her, moaning her name in the process.

"Katie! Oh yes!" Claude slapped her behind hard, living a red hand print on her.

"Mmm!" she screamed. Frollo felt himself coming close, and so could Katie. Claude pulled out and shoved himself into her vagina.

"Oh yes, oh my God!" she yelled, her tongue sticking out. Claude thrusted into her hard and fast as sweat began to fall down his face profusely. They screamed each other's' names as they both climaxed, both flopping down on the bed, breathing heavily.

"I love you," Katie mumbled quietly, embarrassed after realizing what had just happened. Frollo smiled and held her tightly against him, kissing her head.

"I love you too, more than all of the world, my sweet. You have had a busy night, let us sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Katie woke up the next morning to two pale arms around her waist. "Finally" she thought to herself. Claude would usually wake up before her, since he had to go to the sanctuary.

His hair was ruffled, and saliva dripped from his open mouth as he slept. He must have been tired from last night's events. Katie giggled quietly; she thought it was cute to see the once close-minded and serious Claude sleeping like a baby, embracing her as if he were a child with a stuffed toy. She nuzzled his chest, sliding her hands down his body to his thighs. She blushed and remembered what happened last night. She tried to shake the thought out of her head, but all she should think of were his kisses and how he was so passionate about her. She glanced at him again and smiled, playfully kissing his upper lip. She squeaked and retreated as his eyes fluttered open.

"I was trying to sleep," Claude said, sounding exhausted. He glanced and saw one of her nipples peeking out from their blanket. He paused, remembering what happened last night.

"I am sorry I woke you up," Katie said quietly, hoping she didn't make him upset.

"Do not worry about it, love. I am thankful for every kiss you give me," he replied, kissing her sleepily.

"You seem feeble, are you okay?" Katie asked worriedly.

Claude smiled and put his hands on her shoulders. "Yes dear, I am fine. Though I hate to admit, I am much older than you, so I get tired easily." He paused and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. "That's why I am skipping my duties today." He said holding her tightly.

Katie gasped, it was unlike Claude to miss anything that involved his faith "But you always go! You always made sure you were able to!"

Claude did not respond; he had fallen back asleep. She sighed. "Even though I am worried," she thought, "I can't help but enjoy his warm embrace. Sometimes I really wish I didn't love him as much as I do."

She glanced out the window by their bed. It was raining outside. She smiled and remembered the day she first laid eyes on her future husband. She was homeless, and begging for somewhere to stay. She tried to bargain for a place to stay and asked many different houses for help, but still no one wanted her, probably because they didn't want some street rat in their house. One night, on a rainy day, she sat outside the cathedral, rain pouring down her wavering clothes, when a thin man with silvery black hair came out and asked her if she would possibly need somewhere to stay. She answered and he said that she could stay, if she would agree to give herself up to God. She being young and in desperate times, she agreed.

Katie awoke from her thoughts by Claude's snoring. She petted his head gently. "My sweet husband, if only I could make you as strong as a knight in shining armor" she whispered, smiling at him. He mumbled and squeezed her tight. Katie sighed, his warmth soothed her. It was autumn after all, and there was frost building up on everyone's windows and there were amber leaves all over the cold dry ground. It reminded her of the warmth and security she felt last night, as Claude made love to her for the first time. She blushed as dirty thoughts crept into her mind. She pictured Claude kissing her passionately while pinning her against a pillar in the sanctuary, his hands exploring her body. These thoughts made a small whimper escape her lips and practically made her melt onto him.

She jumped as she heard a knock on the door. She looked over to her husband who was still fast asleep. She gently took his hands off of her and got up quietly, slipped on a purple cotton dress and tip-toed to the door. She opened the door to see a young handsome blonde about her age; it was Phoebus, Captain of the King's Archers.

"Hello miss," he said slyly, "have you seen Judge Claude Frollo?"

Katie looked up at the man. "Yes, he is sleeping-"

"Oh really now? What's that mark on your neck? It certainly couldn't have been from that old man." Phoebus said, interrupting her playfully. Katie blushed and covered the mark on her neck with her hand.

"What did you need Claude for?" she asked trying to avoid the conversation.

Phoebus leaned against the door frame and frowned. "Protesters have wrecked the sanctuary and we need help cleaning up," Phoebus replied.

Katie thought for a moment, she certainly wouldn't want to wake Claude again from his slumber "Is there anything I can do to help? Claude is in no condition to help, as he is not feeling very well this morning." She asked.

Phoebus laughed. "I bet!" Katie snarled as his comment. Phoebus frowned and sighed "Anyway, if you want to help, you can help us lift some of the pieces of glass that were shattered, that is of course if you are able to-"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Katie said angrily, interrupting him. He didn't respond. He turned and walked down the steps.

"Goodbye miss, see you there."


	3. Chapter 3

Katie had just finished collecting all of the shattered stained glass from the ground. It had been two hours since she left her sleeping husband to help out, but it felt like an eternity to her. She was exhausted and just wanted to rest a little, so she walked over and leaned against a white stone pillar. Her eyes grew heavy, and she had almost fallen asleep when she heard a loud slam. It was Claude, looking terrified.

"Has anyone seen my wife?!" he asked, his voice cracking.

Katie got up and waved at him. "I am right here," she said nervously. Claude gasped and ran to her, hugging her tightly. He kissed her head and a few tears dripped down his face.

"I was so worried you left me," he mumbled, trying not to show his emotions in front of everyone in the building.

Katie nuzzled him and smiled. "I would never leave you! Phoebus came to our house saying he needed your help with the sanctuary, but you were asleep and I didn't want to-"

Katie was cut off by Claude kissing her lips deeply. "How sweet of you," he said, tears welling up in his eyes again. "F-from now on, can y-you please tell me when you leave?" he said, trembling. Katie nodded and nuzzled his neck.

Phoebus walked over to Claude and Katie and smirked mischievously. "Wow! Aren't you two little love birds something! You two would be cute if he wasn't twenty years older than you!" Phoebus said, teasing. Katie couldn't tell if Phoebus was jealous or just a jerk.

Claude gritted his teeth. "Oh Phoebus, have you forgotten who you are assigned too?" Claude asked. Phoebus shook his head. "Then you better stay out of our business, or you will be out of yours." With that, Phoebus marched off over to the other archers who were continuing to clean the rubble.

"So, what now?" Katie whispered.

Claude thought for a moment. "Well, service starts in an hour or so, might as well participate since I am here. Until then, I would just like to hold you in my arms."

Once service had begun and ended, Katie ran from the aisle into Claude. Claude couldn't deny he thought about his wife during the whole service. He imagined her lying naked against one of the pillars in the sanctuary, her chubby form being pressed against it by his body. Claude was snapped out of his day dreaming by Katie hugging him. The sanctuary was much tidier now, except for the window the protestors had broken which would have to be remade. "Gosh, that was so boring!" Katie sighed. Frollo grunted at her disrespect for the Lord, but he decided to let it go; He was in far too good of a mood. "Oh I am sorr-"

She was broken off by Claude trying to French kiss her. "Claude! We are in public!" Katie said as quietly as she could. He continued to kiss her and cornered her to one of the stone pillars. Claude smiled and kissed Katie passionately, holding her hand gently to the stone pillar. She quivered as the cold rough stone rubbed against her sensitive flesh. Claude broke their kiss and nuzzled his head against her warm neck. He gently kissed her neck multiple times before reaching his hand down her dress. She bit her lip and whimpered, "Are you sure we should do this in here?".

Claude chuckled and got closer to her. "How dare you do this to me, cloud my mind with unholy thoughts during the time of the lord! You need to be punished." he said beginning to unclasp her bra with his long boney fingers. She let out a yelp as he brushed against one of her nipples.

"What if someone hears us? Or sees us?" She said. Claude took the bra out from under her dress and looked up at her. "No one will, Service has just finished, and no one can come in as I have the archers surrounding the door from the outside. We wouldn't want another protest, now would we?" He said as he went down to take off her panties. He moaned in delight seeing how wet she was and delicately pushed them down her legs. "I want to hear your screams filling the sanctuary, may God himself have witness to your undying love for me," Claude whispered, his baby blue eyes filled with passion.

Katie moaned and put her hands around him as he lifted her dress over her head. "Take me" she sighed. Claude blushed faintly and undid his robe and trousers to reveal his very stimulated length. He took Katie and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and leaned her back on the pillar for extra support. Claude moaned as he could feel her body on his, along with her fluids dripping onto his waist. "Are you ready?" he asked firmly. Katie nodded.

Claude slammed into her with all of his strength as he held her legs around him. Claude yelled and sweat began to roll down his face and body. Katie moaned his name loudly "Claude!" Claude leaned in and kissed her lips a few times before continuing to ram into her. Claude would not take her eyes off of her. He loved to see his stubborn wife in such dire need for him.

"I love you" he cooed in between their moans. Katie tried to reply but the only thing that came out was a loud groan of pleasure. Suddenly Claude let out a loud grunt. "I am going to cum!" He said. Katie nodded and replied, "So am I."

After a few more thrusts Claude shot his seed inside of her, making her orgasm as well. Claude slid to the floor with Katie in his arms. He kissed her head and petted her gently. "That was fun," Katie sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Claude chuckled and smiled. "Indeed."

"I am tired," Katie said, nuzzling him.

Claude thought for a moment and grabbed her dress off of the tile floor. "Let me put this on you, then I will carry you home to where we can sleep., I am very tired as well." He put the dress on her, grabbing her bra and panties that were on the floor and slipped them into his pocket. He weakly got up, got dressed and carried her out the door, kissing her ear.

"Looks like you had some fun!" said Captain Phoebus.

Claude snarled and walked past him. "Don't be ridiculous you perverted simpleton"


End file.
